


From The Start

by munshayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, World Peace, but yeah i did, cringy, idk either, im tired of fights, no really istg its cringy asf, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: An au about enemies to lovers but it's KuroKen stans and KuroTsuki stans, literally.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, kurotsuki stans/kuroken stans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL THIS IS THE CRINGIEST CRINGE I'VE EVER CRINGE ABOUT
> 
> Second of all, in case you don't know there's some fight going around anitwt between kuroken stans and kurotsuki stans (that's going on for years) because apparently *sighs* some kuroken stans were just too much and we kurotsuki stans are mind, minding our own business ewkuvcgekrvbjrnbr. If you didn't know abt this congratulations you're on the peaceful side of the fandom.
> 
> Third, I'm not saying it's always krkn stans fault every time there's a fight. There can be some immature krtsk stans as well (although i haven't seen one) and i'm sorry to krkn stans if you ever encounter them.
> 
> anywayyysss I was mad so i made this lmaoooo
> 
> But to make myself clear, i don't hate kuroken or the kuroken stans. Wait scratch that I do dislike some kuroken shippers coz yeah you know that already.
> 
> Anyway prepare to be cringed.

“There they go again.”

Bokuaka stans and Iwaoi stans looked at each other, sighing while shaking their head. It’s the 5th time KuroTsuki stans and KuroKen stans fought each other today, It’s not surprising at all to be honest. Ever since they were a first year, the both of them hated each other with no reason at all.

I just don’t like them, they said.

The rivalry continued ‘till now, now that they’re third years. DaiSuga stans, the captain of the volleyball club, doesn’t even bother to stop the two because they know they’re just going to fight each other again later.

“That was our block!” KuroKen stans shouted, eyebrows furrowed.

“No. That was ours. How can you even block when y’all short?” KuroTsuki stans replied, which caused another fight.

They challenged each other in every single thing that they do, making a list of their wins and losses. The people around them are tired of them bickering and fighting all day so they let them be.

“KuroTsuki stans and KuroKen stans, you’re in charge of cleaning today.” DaiSuga stans said, just after they finished their practice.

“What!? Why do I need to clean with them? Ew.” KuroTsuki stans said, looking at KuroKen stans with disgust. 

“How bold of you to assume that we like cleaning with you.” KuroKen stans groaned and rolled their eyes.

The others left already as the both of them clean the gym. Throwing insults at each other every now and then which makes their cleaning even more longer. 

Little did they know that there was someone waiting outside the gym. KuroTsuki stans and KuroKen stans stopped on their tracks when they saw AtsuHina stans, unable to look at their eyes.

“Do you need something?” KuroKen stans asked after a long, deafening silence.

“KuroTsuki stans.. I like you! Please go out with me!” AtsuHina stans shouted with all their might then bowed. KuroTsuki stans didn’t know what to say but immediately looked at KuroKen stans who are now clenching their jaws.

The both of them looked at each other before KuroKen stans laughed mockingly, leaving AtsuHina stans and KuroTsuki stans alone.

“Did they finally stop fighting?” UshiTen stans asked.

KuroTsuki stans and KuroKen stans were surprisingly quiet today. No insults, no shouting, no fighting, nothing. Which makes the others feel very uncomfortable because to see them quiet is like a miracle.

“This is called lovers quarrel. We have that all the time.” KageHina stans whispered, making sure the both of them didn't hear what they were talking about.

“This is very… uncomfortable.” DaiSuga stans added and they looked at KuroTsuki stans and KuroKen stans about to pass each other.

KuroKen stans moved to their right but KuroTsuki stans moved to their left, blocking both of their paths. KuroKen stans moved to the other direction and KuroTsuki stans moved as well, blocking their paths once again. 

It continued again anad again until KuroTsuki stans had enough.

“What the hell is your problem dumbass.” KuroTsuki stans asked, irritated by the sudden treatment.

“I don’t know, ask your AtsuHina stans or something.” KuroKen stans stated and went to the storage room. KuroTsuki stans cursed loudly before going to the other side of the gym. 

“It’s the KuroKen stans being jealous for me.” BokuAka stans said.

“It’s the KuroTsuki stans being dense for me.” DaiSuga stan added.

“It’s the KuroKen stans being bad at feelings for me.” KageHina stans replied.

“It’s the AtsuHina stans being the matchmaker for me.” IwaOi stans laughed.

“It’s the KuroKen stand and KuroTsuki stans hating each other not knowing they fell in love for me.” Ushiten stated.

The five of them decided to make a pln to make KuroTsuki stans and KuroKen stans realize their own feelings. To stop the constant fighting once and for all and make them kiss kiss fall in love. 

By the end of their practice, DaiSuga stans called KuroTsuki stans and told them to get something from the storage room. UshiTen stans ordered the same to KuroKen stans. 

KuroTsuki stans and KuroKen stans met each other gazes and immediately looked away, both making their way to the storage room. They flinched when they heard a loud thud and the door closed.

KuroKen stans tried to open the door as KuroTsuki stans watched them try and fail.

“Wow. You hate us that much that you don’t like being in the same space huh? Don’t worry the feeling is mutual.” KuroTsuki stans said while rolling their eyes. KuroKen stans let out a sarcastic chuckle and looked at them.

“Wouldn’t your AtsuHina stans get furious of us being stuck in here huh? 

“What the hell is your problem and why do you keep on bringing AtsuHina stans!?” KuroTsuki snapped, glaring at KuroKen stans.

“”Whatever. Keep doing what you're doing and mind your own damn business.” 

“Why don’t you stop being a pussy and tell me your god damn problem.” KuroTsuki stans shouted, clearly had enough with the others attitude. They kept saying stans and KuroKen stans closed their fist.

“I know you’re an asshole but I didn’t know you’re that worst!”

“I like you! Okay!? Enough!” KuroKen stans snapped.

KuroTsuki stans eyes widened in shock, not believing what KuroKen stans had said. A joke, that’s what KuroTsuki stans think, that they’re joking. Because there’s no way in hell the KuroKen stans who fought with for years catch feelings for them.

“What you think it’s a joke huh? That’s all we are to you. A joke.”

“Y-you… hated us! You fought us all those years! And now you’re saying this bullshit!?

“I had no idea how to get close to you okay!? That was the only choice. Insult me in ways that you can but don’t ever belittle my feelings for you!”

A long silence followed. KuroKen stans didn’t believe themselve that they just said that and KuroTsuki stans don’t know what to say because they’re distracted by the loud beating of their heart.

“I… Like you too.”

It wad KuroKen stans turn to be shocked. Their head turned to look at them. No one said anything, they just stared at each other as their hurt pumped louder and faster that they could imagine. No words were needed to be said because they knew… they knew it from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE THIS.
> 
> but all jokes aside, it's really tiring to see a lot of people hating on rare ships especially kurotsuki. We all have our own preferences and we would very much appreciate it if we stop hating on our preference. Hands down to all mature shippers out there i love you all. ANYWAY SPREAD THE KUROKEN AND KUROTSUKI WORLD PEACE AGENDA BYE. (please this is for fun only don't be pressed byeeee)
> 
> and oh wait krtsk stans you're so sexc check my other works tehee :)


End file.
